


[Podfic] where the roses bloom

by Chantress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Flirting, Harlequin, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: “I thought it was a spam message,” Aayla says, maybe a little hysterically.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Aayla Secura
Kudos: 5
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] where the roses bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [where the roses bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695151) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> Recorded for my "Harlequin" square for Podfic Bingo 2020.

(Cover art by MistbornHero <3)

**Title:** where the roses bloom  
 **Author:** blackkat  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** Star Wars  
 **Pairing:** Padmé Amidala/Aayla Secura  
 **Rating:** Teen and Up  
 **Length and format:** 00:08:10, mp3  
 **Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/g1sgmmhkv1c1l9z/where+the+roses+bloom.mp3/file)


End file.
